Boarding School
by Valkyrie4Ever
Summary: Valkyrie has to go to boarding school so she is now away from Skulduggery. She meets Luce & Daniel at Sword & Cross and Ever & Damen from the Immortals Series by Alyson Noel. Is there a new love? Is she still in love with the old? Who will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I'm back! I was bored when I wrote this and im actually proud of it**

**I don't own Skulduggery Pleasant or the fallen series.**

**Boarding School**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Boarding School**

"I can't believe this is happening to me,"

"I know, it's terrible. You're not allowed to kill your parents,"

"But-"

"No buts'. Your parents obviously think it's what's best for you. You have to trust their judgement,"

"And what do you think,"

"Well... I agree with them,"

"What? How can you say that?"

"Everyone warned you what being with me would be like and you didn't listen. You've changed so much you haven't even realised it. You don't even seem to be a 15 anymore. I think you would find this a beneficial aspect to being a teenager."

"No I wouldn't,"

He shook his head and laughed slightly. "I think you need this more than I think. You need to learn to be young again and since I'm over 400 years old this would have to do, where, you know, you're hanging round people your own age,"

"But Skulduggery, seriously. Boarding school?" she looked at him with her best puppy dogs eyes, but he wasn't falling for it this time.

"Valkyrie that's not going to work on me now. I can't just go up to your parents and say 'oh please don't send her away. She's not who you think she is, she's Valkyrie Cain and I need her to save the world and blah blah blah' you know I can't"

"Why not?" she moaned.

"Because I can't give the secret away. It's what's best for you. And don't you think your parents and Susan would freak out if there was a living, walking, talking skeleton on their doorstep saying I know _you_?"

She thought. "I guess so. But it's not like Susan's gonna notice anything. She's only 6months old." She looked at her watch. "Well I better be off. I still need to get my sluttish uniform yet. Then get ready for tomorrow. That's when I leave. And I won't be back until Christmas and that's only a three day holiday,"

"Tomorrow you go? And you won't be back for six months?"

"That's pretty much it. But then again it did use to be a reform school so..."

Skulduggery and Valkyrie continued to walk along the pier near her home. Skulduggery put an arm around her and gently pulled her into a hug.

"Valkyrie Cain," he said. "It has been a pleasure working with you. And I'll miss you,"

"I'll miss you too. You'll tell Tanith and Ghastly and my idiotic, gay, pathetic, hair-loving, twat ex-boyfriend for me won't you?"

"Yes I'll tell Tanith, Ghastly and Fletcher for you,"

She smiled, stood on tip-toes and kissed him lightly on the cheekbone before quickly back home where her mum and little, baby, sister were waiting to take her shopping and prepare for her first day at Sword & Cross boarding school.

* * *

Sword & Cross School is known as a reform school. Well it was for a while but now it's turned into a normal boarding school because there are not enough education environments for the amount of youngsters running around lately. It hasn't changed a lot since the government decided to change it slightly. It used to be a dreary place with a church-gymnasium, a forest, a cemetery and monitored constantly via cameras.

First of all they got rid of the old church-gymnasium that was there and turned it into a normal gym that let in a lot more light than it ever has done. The school have gotten rid of the cameras that used to watch students every move and the students are allowed more than 15 minutes a week on the phone. There's nothing to be done about the forest so the students are told to keep away, until they can get a fence aorund it, but the students choose to hang out at the back of the field near it anyway. The government think they have made the school better and the students agree. Finally the students who had a tag on, so the teachers knew where they were at all times, don't have them on anymore but are monitored closely in lessons to make sure they're not getting up to no good.

There was one couple who have been attending Sword and Cross for a while now after suffering a little difficulty in the past. They made a wonderful couple and seemed to have a normal kind of love life, had good friends, the normal bicker every now and then, but then again didn't every couple? But these people were far from normal. One of them was actually an angel and most of their friends seemed to be angels too and helped him out when he was in love with her in all her other reicarnations. She knows about this but one thing she never could know was what had happened in her past lives because it could kill her like it has done in all her other reincarnations and he didn't want to risk that, but she didn't mind. She liked living in the present not the past.

Now Daniel and Luce could be together at last standing where they first met in the sunshine wearing old jeans and t-shirts. They were sharing a kiss when the bell went for them to go to their next lesson, history with Mr Cole. Double history with Mr Cole which meant that they both spent their last two hours of their Friday school afternoon listening to the stuff that they already know. They've been learning the same lesson for three weeks now because new students turning up in lessons in large quantities when other students left to go to different schools.

In fact, before the school was changed the entire student population were actually angels. Now there are five maybe six angels in the whole school.

They were just about to walk into lesson when Randy, the school attendant called Luce over to her.

"Yes? Can I help you?" Luce asked suspiciously.

"Luce we have some new students enrolling in the school tomorrow and since you are the only girl left without a roommate I would like you take have them in your room."

"What? How many are there?"

"There's only two new girls coming and one new boy. And, no, I'm not asking you to take in the boy. Daniel can do that,"

"Why us?" She moaned. I mean really moaned like a five year old being denied sweets.

"Because I said so. Now go to your lesson,"

Luce went back to the lesson and sat down on her desk which was next to Daniel's desk. He sent her note saying:

_**Wat did randy want?**_

She wrote back:

_I'm the only girl without a roommate so I have to take in the two new girls starting tomorrow. Totally unfair or what?_

She passed the note to him and as he read it he left out a single breath laugh. She looked at him and saw him scribbling down on the paper:

_**It's alrite babe. Shes got me lookin after a new kid as well but bad luck wiv 2**_

As she was reading it a paper airplane fell in front of her. She smiled. She already knew who it was from. Arrianne. Her first friend when she first arrived at Sword and Cross. And since Penn's death, her best friend.

She quickly opened up the airplane and read what Arrianne said to her:

**Jeez can u and Grigori make it any more obvious to the note passin? I mean come **_**on**_** im 2 rows in front and I no its happenin! Anyway party in my room tonite! Don't 4get. And don't 4get Daniel. Not that u would u go nowhere wivout him. A**

She smiled and passed the note to Daniel who was trying to read it over her shoulder the whole time. She smiled at him and he smiled back and nodded to her. Then she scribbled on her note to him:

_The new kids won't be much trouble darling. And I am not missing Arriane's party again. This one's to celebrate her birthday remember? So please don't ask me to miss it again. =(^_^)=_

He read the note and sighed. She was watching him with her innocent face and he nodded. They were not missing Arriane's party. After history they were laying in a sunny patch just near the forest but in view of the teachers on duty. Luce had got changed out of her jeans and put on some pale blue shorts that stopped mid-thigh and wore a matching blue vest top. Daniel had kept his jeans on but slipped on a white shirt because of the heat.

He had just sat up and had his face leaning on his palm with his elbow on the grass, and was staring at her. She smiled up at him and leaned up to kiss him when the one person she cannot stand walks over. Cam

"Well, well, well, isn't this a pretty view? You're doing well for yourself aint ya Grigori? I wish I was that lucky" he teased and sat down on the other side of Luce. "What do ya say Luce. Wanna give a real angel a kiss?" he asked puckering his lips. Daniel stood up and pulled him up by the collar and threw him away from Luce, literally. Luce stood up and looked at Cam.

"Dream on you sicko!" she said. Cam stood up and ran towards them and tried to hit her but Daniel stepped in his way.

"You're not wanted here Cam. Just go," he said low and threatening. Cam narrowed his eyes and looked accusingly at Luce.

"This aint over Luce," he said

"Ooh I'm so scared!"She shouted to him as he ran the other way. Daniel put his arms around her and kissed her neck, and then they walked back to the main building to get ready for Arriane's party.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! not the best ending but it's a start rite?**

**Plz review but nicely**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 of this story. You will meet Valkyrie in Sword & Cross and two more students lol**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Friends**

Valkyrie arrived at Sword & Cross at nine o'clock Saturday morning. She was nervous enough as it is but luckily there were two other students starting that day. One was a boy and the other a girl. They looked like they were together. The girl was pale-skinned with long blonde hair and a nice slim body not too dissimilar to Valkyrie's, only the girl had more curves. The boy was the opposite. He was tall with dark hair that curved around his high cheekbones. His skin was the colour of bronze as if he had spent hours in the sun and got himself a tan.

"Right now that we're all here," the attendant said. "Let's get started. This is the main foyer. This is where reception is and where you will go to get your confiscated items. You will _not_ be allowed your mobile phones during school hours even if they are in your bags. They will be taken off you for one week and you will have only get 15 minutes in the phone booths here. The dorms are in that building over there and your classrooms are over there," she just explained where everything was but Valkyrie wasn't listening. She was too busy missing Skulduggery, Tanith, Ghastly and even Fletcher and she'd only been away for five minutes. How was she going to last 6 months?

She wished she had left things between her and Fletcher a bit better than she did. When he had broken up with her because she gotten the wrong idea when his ex-girlfriend had kissed him and she'd seen it, she felt like a dagger had gone through her heart. She still liked him but just said she didn't to make the pain easier on both of them. She didn't know this but Fletcher hates himself for dumping her and for her seeing what he did. He hates himself so much for hurting her.

"Now if you three would like to follow me I will show you to your rooms." The three students followed the attendant to the dorms where she knocked on a door and a dark, shoulder-length haired girl appeared in the doorway. She looked at the attendant and opened the door wider where a golden-haired boy was sitting on a bed on a Nintendo DS.

"Ah I'm glad your both in here." The attendant said. "Luce, Daniel these are you new roommates. Luce this is Stephanie and Ever," she pointed to Valkyrie and the blonde girl next to her. "Daniel this is Damen and he will be in your room." Daniel grunted and put the DS down while Luce went to sit next to him. They crossed their arms and stared at the attendant.

"I'll let you get settled," she said and left.

"OK you two," Luce said. "I'm keeping my bed here you two can fight over who gets the bed in the corner."

"Luce," Daniel whispered in her ear. "I thought we agreed we were going to be nice?" he looked at the three new students.

"Come on Damen. I'll show you to our room and help you get settled." Then he and Damen left the room.

"Sorry about that. So which one's Ever and which ones Stephanie?" Luce asked.

"I'm Stephanie," Valkyrie said. "It's a pleasure to meet you,"

"Yes. It is. Have you had a tour yet or do you want to get settled."

"Um I'd like to get settled first thanks," Ever said. "Which room is Damen in though. I want to see him later,"

"Oh he's just two doors down the right but opposite." She walked over to two wardrobes.

"Ever this is your wardrobe and Stephanie this is you one." Then they all started to unpack Valkyrie and Ever's things. They talked and got to know each other when they heard the loudspeaker crackle in the hallway.

"Everyone just a reminder that as of Monday the school uniform system will be put into place. Any students not wearing a uniform will be put in detention. If you continue to ignore that then you will be on kitchen duty. Cook always needs help with washing up. Repeat as of Monday morning the school uniform system will be in place. That means you wear school uniform Arriane."

"Typical Randy. Always blaming Arriane. Randy was the one who brought you here by the way." Luce said. There was a knock at the door and Valkyrie opened it. Standing there was skinny dark-haired girl in the style very similar to Luce's.

"Oh hey. Is my pet in?" she asked

"Your pet?"

"Luce. Duh,"

"Luce it's for you," Valkyrie said as the dark-haired girl walked in. "Won't you come in," she said sarcastically but quietly.

"Hey Luce can you believe Randy? Seriously I'm not that bad at keeping to the rules am I?"

"No Arriane your not. Oh this is Stephanie and Ever my new roommates."

"Oh hey girls. I'm Arriane. Do you want to come outside and sunbathe with us?"

"Yeah sure," Ever said.

"No thanks I'm going to stay here for a while. Finish unpacking and text my friends on my phone," Valkyrie said.

Arriane, Luca and Ever walked out the door where Daniel and Damen were waiting and they walked over to the edge of the forest and lay down to start sunbathing. Valkyrie sat down on her bed and cried silently into her pillow. She missed Skulduggery. She missed Tanith. She missed Ghastly. She jumped when her phone rang. She looked at the number and name:

_Skulduggery Calling_

She flipped her phone up and put it to her ear.

"*sniff* Hello?*sniff*"

"Hey Valkyrie. How's the school?"

"Terrible. I have to share a room with two other girls. *sniff* It looks like a bloody cemetery, and I'm not joking when I say there is actually a cemetery here."

"Have you been crying?"

"What? No, of course not why? *sniff*"

"Well you've just sniffed four times in two minutes. You never do that unless you've been crying. What's happened?"

"Nothing. I'm just homesick,"

"Valkyrie you've been there for two hours. How are you already homesick?"

"It's complicated. And it's been longer than two hours. Your watch must have stopped again,"

"Oh yeah. So you've been there for four hours."

"Yeah pretty much. I'm homesick." There was a knock at the door.

"Skul I've got to go. I've got a visitor. I'll talk to you later," she got up and started walking to the door.

"OK Valkyrie. I'll call you later. We've got to talk about the fact you're homesick," She opened the door and standing there was Cam.

"OK Skul. I'll text ya when I'm free." She hung up and looked at Cam.

"Hey," he said

"Hi," she said

"I'm Cam," he held out a hand, she shook it

"I'm Val- Stephanie,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm Stephanie,"

"Sorry for dropping by like this but I saw you and I thought I could show you around? If no-one had already?" he offered, holding his hand out again.

"Um sure," she said taking his hand. There was something about Cam that made her like him. He had wavy black hair and deep green eyes that she wouldn't mind staring into for hours on end. He walked her around to a sports field and she didn't even realise that they were talking about their lives until he asked her what she was doing there. She then realised she didn't know. She had come home one day and her parents had said that she had to go here. Why? They didn't say.

"I don't know why I'm here," she said. "My parents just said one day 'you're going to Sword & Cross boarding school' they ever told me why. I'll ask them later. Or get my boy- ex-boyfriend to find out for me,"

"_Ex_-boyfriend? So you're single?"

"Yes. And I'm happier about it than ever. I've got more time for me. You should have seen my roommates Luce and Ever and the way they are with their boyfriends,"

"Oh I know what Luce and Daniel are like. Trust me. In fact she actually liked me and Daniel at one point but I was the only one nice to her. She practically used me until Daniel decided he wanted her just because we both knew she was more interested in him than me. Then she just dropped me and decided she hated me,"

"That's horrible. Such a shame she doesn't seem to be the kind to do that,"

"Oh trust me she's like that. Anyway I don't want to talk about Luce. It's getting dark. Maybe we should go in?"

"Yeah sure. It's getting cold too," They walked back to Valkyrie's room.

"Um. Do you want to pop by my room later?" Cam asked.

"Maybe I shouldn't. I don't like explaining to people where I go."

"OK. How about tomorrow morning you meet me outside the cafeteria at seven o'clock and we can get breakfast together?"

"Yeah sure. I'd like that." He walked her up to her door and she walked in where Luce and Ever were already there gossiping about their boyfriends. Neither of them seem to be what they appear but she ignored them and sat on her bed texting her mum.

_Mum why did u send me here? U didn't tell me y!_

She waited for hours when a reply came through.

_I'm sorry darlin. Ur father's got a job to do in England so he's going to be away for a while and I've got to do some work in the South for a while so it was Just easier to send you to tht school so it doesn't mess up your education by making you keep moving schools all the time. Also ur father and I r splittin up and we didn't want to worry u. We thought it best to send u there while we sort things out._

Not what she was expecting. How could they do that to her? Valkyrie cried herself to sleep that night. And it wasn't very early.

* * *

Valkyrie went to the cafeteria at 7.00am on the dot. And there waiting for her was, of course, Cam. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt that looked tight but showed off his strong muscles. He had a pair of baggy dark blue jeans that just covered the top of his black converses. He looked dark and mysterious, the complete opposite of Fletcher. For that she was grateful. He was tall, about an inch taller than her and she felt so fragile when she was next to him in her blue t-shirt that was long enough to be a short dress, stopping mid-thigh, and her tight black jeans and black slip on shoes.

"Hey," he said, smiling.

"Hi," she smiled back. He took her hand and walked her into the cafeteria.

The cafeteria was very large with plain white walls and white tables with blue chairs that should really be in classrooms. There was one long counter with lunch ladies behind a station where you collect your food from. Valkyrie could smell a strange burning smell that reminded her of when her dad tried to make her porridge on morning when she was ten. She smiled at the memory.

"So Stephanie. What are you having?" Cam asked leading her to the back of the line. Then she realised something...

"Um. Nothing thanks." She said.

"Sorry?"

"I'm not hungry. But then again I never eat breakfast. In fact I hardly ever eat,"

"You don't eat?" his face was a look of concern as he was handed a bowl of oat-so-simple from the lunch lady. He looked at Valkyrie but she shook her head. She and Cam went over to a free table on the other side of the room to Daniel, Luce, Ever and Damen. Cam made it clear he wanted to stay away from them before they walked in.

"Back home, my parents never realised, but the only thing I ate was dinner. But that's because I was out all the time with my friends."

"Well that's a good thing for you then. I'm always hungry but the food here isn't the best. Your only missing poison." He said and she laughed.

"So tell me about your family. You told me that you spend a lot of time out with your friends yesterday but you never told me about them,"

"Well. I have a mum and dad that have been together for years. My mum used to go out with my uncle Gordon first though but when she met dad it was 'love at first sight'. They got together, my uncle stepped aside gracefully and they had me. My uncle died when I was twelve and I met one of his friends at his funeral. I spend a lot of time with Skulduggery nowadays and some more of their friends. I lived a happy life away from home. My mum dad had another baby when I was fifteen so I now have a little sister who is one and half now. But they thought it would be best to send me here to finish my education because they've been keeping secrets from me. Last night I found out why I'm here. They're splitting up and they don't want me around to get in their way because they know I would try to stop them."

"I'm sorry. But at least you have parents. Mine left me when I was a baby. But then again I've always thought I was lucky. Never saw the point in parents so..." he said. She laughed. Cam was funny to her. she saw Luce looking over to them and she saw her move her head in the 'come over here' gesture.

"Be right back Cam," she said and walked over to her roommates and their boyfriends.

"Stephanie what are you doing with Cam?" Luce asked.

"We're just sitting down having a conversation while he eats his breakfast. He's alright you know,"

"Be careful Stephanie. He's dangerous," Daniel said.

"What do you mean?"

"He's acts nice but then he turns out to be not so nice. He was exactly the same with Luce. Until I practically saved her from his evil ways."

"Really? Well from what I've heard Luce is the one who hurt him,"

"What?" Luce asked.

"The way you used him to make Daniel jealous? That's just sad."

"Is that what Cam told you? That's not what happened Steph,"

"Whatever."

"Why not hang out with us? We can tell you what really happened?"

"No offense but I'd really rather not hang around with two lovey dovey couples. I split up with my boyfriend a while ago and I wanna throw up,"

She walked back over to Cam who finished his oat-so-simple and they went to walk around the school. Tomorrow was Monday and her first day of classes and Cam had kindly offered to walk her to them every day. But that's mainly because he's in the same ones.

* * *

**OK it's not my best but I was running out of ideas. Plz give me any ideas u have and review nicely plz. Btw Ever and Damen are from the Immortals series by Alyson Noel which I don't own, obviously. I couldn't be asked to make up more characters so I used them. I might use them more in further chapters I might not. Haven't decided yet.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 5. Characters belong to Derek Landy, Lauren Kate and Alyson Noel (ha poor Derek only male owner here!)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Lessons and Phone Calls**

Monday morning was boring. Stephanie, Luce and Ever woke up early and got ready for their lessons. None of them could stand the new uniform. The girls uniform was black skirts, which stop about mid-thigh, with white simple t-shirts with 'Sword & Cross' written on the left shoulder and their light blue and black neckerchiefs, similar to a scouts one, done up at the tips. The only thing Stephanie couldn't stand were the fact that the skirts were so short. The boys didn't have that problem. Their uniform was the same except they wore trousers instead of skirts. That wouldn't be very attractive with their hairy legs. But that was one reason she wished she could really be a boy instead of pretending all the time.

She met with Cam, Luce and Ever and their boyfriends close behind her. She had heard that they were always arguing and she wanted to stop that. She had enough fights with Fletcher, she didn't need any more.

"Right you guys. I've learnt that you don't like each other. But the fact is I have to share a room with you Luce and I'm good friends with Cam. So can we at least _try_ to get along?" she asked

Luce and Daniel looked at each other. She lowered her eyes while he looked at her with the look that said _we should_. She looked back up to him and sighed.

"Alright Steph. We'll try and get along. But Cam I mean it if you ever try _anything_ with me again and I'm going to kick your sorry butt into next year!" she said.

"I don't think we're going to have the problem ever again Luce. I've got my own new friend," Cam said wrapping his arms around Stephanie's waist. At that moment the history teacher walked out the classroom.

"Will you guys hurry up? Stephanie, Ever and Damen have a lot a catching up to do," he said.

"We're coming Mr Cole," Daniel said as they walked into the classroom but Mr Cole stopped Luce and Daniel just before they could get in. Stephanie turned and saw him talking to them through the window of the door he just closed. They nodded, looked at each other and nodded again before they were allowed to walk in and sit at their desks. Stephanie found a unoccupied one next to Luce and sat down in it.

"Luce," she whispered and Luce looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"What did Mr Cole want?"

"Nothing. Just asking if we were able to help you and Ever catch up a bit. Daniel can help Damen,"

"OK," she said as a paper airplane fell on her desk. She unfolded it to find it was a note. It read:

**So welcome to your first double history lesson with one Mr Cole. Now these lessons can get very boring and you may feel the urge to send notes. Let me give you a tip now Steph. You can send them. But only send them to the people either side of you. Mr Cole knows if you're sending notes. On Friday I knew Luce and Daniel were sending notes and I sit in front of them. Anyway enough about history. Tonight there's a party in my room. You have to come. Bring Luce and Ever and Daniel and Damen, heck even bring Cam! I don't care. Just remember no uniform. Not that you would. I can't stand the skirts either lol. Pass this to Luce now... Hey Luce party in mine again tonight. Bring Daniel and blah blah blah! You know same drill as Friday! Let Daniel, Ever and Damen know. A (Arianne)**

She read the note and passed to Luce as instructed. Arianne must be a pro in note sending if she could do that. She looked around for Cam and realised he was sitting next to her as well. they smiled at each other.

_Jeez girl are you feeling that feeling again? _A small voice in her head asked.

_Yeah I think I am. _A different voice replied.

_You go girl! I don't think you've felt this way since Fletcher! _The first voice said. She stopped thinking. She didn't want to think about Fletcher. Not now, not ever. But she knew she wouldn't be able to stop herself. She still liked him, but not like she liked Cam. Cam was... different to all the other boys. He seems different somehow but she couldn't figure out how. She spent the whole lesson thinking about Cam and Fletcher thinking about what she ever saw in Fletcher when she had Cam now. OK so they weren't a couple but she liked him. Compared to him Fletcher was a waste of space.

She spent the 20 minute break on the phone to Skulduggery on the patch of grass near the edge of the forest away from everyone. He asked how she was coping. Was she still homesick? She had explained that she was fine and she wasn't homesick anymore.

"So you're OK then Val?"

"Skul I've told you. Honestly I'm fine now. Got some great friends. You know the first few days were the hardest."

"No I don't know. Anyway we all miss you."

"Really?"

"Even Fletcher,"

"What?"

"I said Fletcher misses you too,"

"I couldn't care less if the Queen of bloody England says she missed me. I told you not to mention that prick to me!" She said as Cam was walking over to her. She saw him and smiled at him.

"Listen Valkyrie. You may not believe me right now but you still like him. When you come home at Christmas just kiss and make-up. In fact he's just literally popped in. Why not talk to him now?" he said chuckling.

"Skulduggery Pleasant you put that twat on the phone then I am going to get the biggest dog I can find and find the deepest hold I can and get the dog to bury you in it!"

"Heya Val what's up?" Fletcher's annoying tone came down the other end of the phone.

"Fletcher put that other bloody twat on that phone right now before I set your hair on fire!" she threatened. Cam was just sitting there looking confused but trying to hold in the laughter to the unusual threats she was giving the people down the phone.

"Hi Val. Sorry about that. And I very much doubt you have a dog waiting to bury me in that deep hole in your garden." Skulduggery said. She smiled covering the mouthpiece with her hand and whispered to Cam.

"Make a barking noise. But sound realistic," he frowned but did it anyway. He sounded like an angry Rottweiler which caused Skulduggery to scream down the phone. She laughed.

"Consider that a warning Skulduggery Pleasant! Will you check on my parents? I haven't heard anything since Saturday and now I'm getting worried,"

"Yes Valkyrie I will check on your parents for you. I've got to go now anyway. Lots of work to do now my partner has left me,"

"Blame mum and dad. They did this to me," he laughed again.

"Well I'll speak to you later Valkyrie."

"Yeah speak to ya soon," they hung up and she turned her attention to Cam.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"My friend. The one I met at my uncle's funeral. He's awesome and I love him to bits. He's mysterious and I like that sort of thing. And no I do not have a crush on him. He's just a very good friend,"

"I liked the insults you were giving him. And the other boy. What did you mean by 'find a biggest dog and bury you in the deepest hole' and 'set your hair on fire'?"

"Well Skul's kind of got this thing about being buried. Doesn't see the point of it. When he dies he wants to be cremated. And Fletcher has this thing with his hair. He loves it and thinks there's nothing more important than it. So I threaten to burn it which annoys him and gets him to do pretty much anything I want,"

"Interesting," at that moment the bell went. Time for lesson 3 in the library. What kind of lesson would they have in the library? She didn't want to know so when they arrived she daydreamed again. Why did she need school when she was going to inherit a massive mansion and a load of money? It's not like she was going to need a very important job was it? Besides, she already had a job before her parents sent her away because they decided to split up. But then she had another thought. If they had sent her away were they doing something else with Susan? Was she going to live somewhere else too? Was she staying with their parents? Her head started to hurt by the time the bell went.

The next few weeks went fast. It felt like she'd only been there for two days by the time the second week had gone by. She also felt she was just at another normal school. Only this one she slept at. She didn't think about Fletcher or Skulduggery or anyone really, just her friends and Cam. And didn't even feel like Valkyrie Cain.

* * *

**Hope it's too sad for you! **

**Plz review let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is Chapter 4! I do not own any characters (not even Mr Ryan, he's actually my form tutor at school and I just like that name. His name's Daniel as well btw. Not that you were interested) Derek Landy owns Skulduggery Pleasant, Valkyrie Cain and new student. Lauren Kate owns Luce, Daniel, Arianne and Gabbe. Alyson Noel owns Ever and Damen. Mr Ryan owns himself. Lol**

**Enjoy:**

* * *

Chapter 4: Expect the Unexpected

Stephanie had been at school for about a month now and she liked to think that she and Cam were an item. They weren't though. She spent a lot of time with him but also with Luce, Daniel, Ever and Damen. She had apologised for the way she acted on her first Sunday there at breakfast. She had learnt the real truth about Cam and he had apologised to her for it and he would never act that way with her. He was jealous of Daniel because he always had what he wanted. Well now he doesn't have that with Stephanie. She was all his.

She and Cam were sitting at the edge of the school pool dipping their toes in while waiting for the teacher to actually show up the lesson. Well. It wasn't a proper lesson just that the students weren't allowed in the pool without a lifeguard there. When the teacher eventually showed up everyone jumped in except for them. Cam was staring at her like he didn't get to see enough of her.

She was wearing a red bikini with black stars on it. She didn't like it that much because it showed her stomach and her long, shaven legs. She was used to wearing the outfits that Ghastly makes her and protects her in the fights she always got in. She didn't need that clothing so that was left at home. She was going to wear her one piece costumes but everyone persuaded her to wear this. Cam was wearing his light blue trunks with dark blue swirls on them. His chest obviously bare that was pressed against Stephanie's back and he had his arms around her protectively.

"Stephanie have I told you that you look beautiful in that bikini?"

"Yes you have. Eighteen times now," she giggled.

"Well, have I ever told you that you look beautiful generally?"

"No you haven't but you just did,"

"Stephanie? Will you be my girlfriend?" She gasped. She had wanted this since he was the first one to show how kind he was. Never mind what he had done to Luce she liked him. Maybe even loved him. She looked at him.

"What?" She asked.

"Will you go out with me? Be my girlfriend? You know. Whatever you call it?" He asked again.

"I- um... Yeas," She said and he kissed her. The kiss was sweet. His lips were warm and she felt like a new person. She felt like she was Stephanie Edgley, normal girl living a normal life, now with a normal boyfriend. She felt like Valkyrie Cain was a different lifetime. A whole different person to how she felt now at Sword & Cross. Now as far as she was concerned... Valkyrie Cain didn't exist.

They were interrupted by Luce calling to them.

"Are you two going to get in the pool or just sit at the edge snogging each other?" this made Daniel laugh. They had forgiven Cam for everything that happened and were temporarily getting along, for Stephanie's sake. But they both knew Cam was up to something. And they wanted to find out.

They both laughed as well and stood up, went to the deep end where Daniel, Luce, Ever and Damen were and Cam jumped in, making a splash that soaked Stephanie before she even had a chance to get in. She quickly got in because she was getting cold. The boys decided to have a race so the girls talked for a while.

"So is it official yet?" Ever asked, her blond hair plastered to her head.

"Yes. He just asked me," Stephanie replied.

"Ah. Lucky you babe," Luce said.

"So now you can stop worrying about, um, what's his name?" asked Ever.

"Fletcher? Yes that dick," Stephanie said remembering him even though she had forgotten about him.

"What actually happened between you two?"

"I don't really know. I feel that one minute we were alright and the next he split up with me. OK. He said he had to split up with me because he couldn't have a relationship if we couldn't trust each other. I walked in my uncle's house one day and I saw him with another girl. One of his ex-girlfriend's apparently. I saw her kiss him and he said 'I'm splitting up with you because you've got the wrong idea and I can't be with someone who doesn't trust me.' I did trust him. I believed him when he said she kissed him and he liked me not her but he wouldn't listen. I still liked him even when he dumped me. That's why I didn't hang with you lot when I first got here. I realise now that he isn't worth it."

"Well if he didn't trust you then you're better off without him,"

At that moment the bell went to symbolise the end of the lesson. They all got changed and went to their final lesson of the day. Music. Stephanie had started to like music when she was here. NO-one did anything but stand on a table and sing for each other. And play the instruments like he class was a big band. Everyone who sang was amazing and she liked sitting down and doing nothing but listen to her classmates sing an incredible song. Also they never made her do anything, which she was grateful for. They started walking towards the music class.

"Hey Stephanie. You know one of these days everyone is going to figure out that you've never done anything in music and they will make you sing right?" Luce asked.

"I know I never do anything in music, but I was kind of hoping that everyone wouldn't notice. I like not embarrassing myself in front of everyone,"

"Yeah we know. Luce here was the same until I made her do her first performance. She then realised she enjoyed it a lot and became best in the class," Arriane said listening in the conversation.

"Thanks A but I'd rather sit out of the way," Stephanie said, as they walked into the classroom and she went to sit at the back.

"Not if I have anything to do with it," Arriane muttered. She stood on the table grabbed the microphone off the teacher and made an announcement.

"Right everyone. I've got a little challenge for you. There is one person in this room who sits and does nothing throughout the whole lesson while everyone else gets on this table and sings you a song. You have five minutes to find out who this person is and make them sing. Go," everyone started thinking and muttering to each other about who the quiet person could be. With one minute to go Arriane's friend Gabbe shouted:

"Isn't it Stephanie Edgley A?"

"Yay someone guessed it," Arriane said, while everyone looked at Stephanie who sunk low in her chair.

"Sorry Steph but that means you have to sing now!" someone shouted. Ever and Luce grabbed her arms and pulled her over to the table. When she got up there she froze. She had never sung in front of anyone in her life! In fact she can't remember the last time she sung at all. Before she met Skulduggery she knew that much. She remembered she hadn't thought about Skulduggery in weeks. She didn't realise how many people were in her class. But it was a lot.

"OK. Here's a list of songs. You pick one and sing it," Arriane said giving her a piece of paper

There were so many and she didn't know what to sing.

"Well? What song?" Arriane asked.

"Um I don't know." she replied.

"Sing Firework!" Someone shouted out.

"Yeah. Katy Perry!" someone else shouted. She knew the song. She liked the song. Why not? If she enjoyed herself she could do it again. If she didn't maybe not.

"OK," everyone cheered as the music started playing and she sang 'Firework' by Katy Perry.

"_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,  
__Drifting through the wind wanting to start again?  
__Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin,  
__Like a house of cards one blow from caving in?  
__Do you ever feel already buried deep,  
__Six feet under screams but no-one seems to hear a thing?  
__Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
__There's a spark in you, _

_You've just got to ignite the light, and let it shine  
__Just own the night, like the fourth of July  
__Cause baby you're a firework  
__Come on show 'em what you're worth  
__Make 'em go oh, oh, oh  
__As you shoot across the sky, ay, ay..."_

As she was singing she realised she was actually enjoying it. When she finished 'firework' the class asked her for more as they have never heard her before and they thought she was really good.

She was just finishing the final verse of Kesha's 'Blah Blah Blah' when she saw a new student walk through the door. She only caught a glimpse of him but quickly finished the song so she could get off the table before he saw her. Too late he was looking straight at her. She tried to ignore him but his eyes were fixed on her. Finally the music finished and the teacher, Mr Ryan, got on the table when she got off. The blonde-haired boy with those blue eyes stood next to him but off the table and tried to get in her way but she managed to move around him and go to the back of the room with her friends.

"OK class we have a new student here with us today," Mr Ryan said. "He's just moved to around here from Dublin. Please make him feel welcome as most of you know what it's like to be the newbie." He got off the table and didn't even realise he forgot to say his name. Everyone started crowding around the newbie but he was looking straight at Stephanie.

"So what's your name?" the class 'tart' asked. He wasn't listening though. Stephanie walked out the classroom because his stare was getting too much. Cam followed her and put his arms around her. He tried to get her to look at him but she wouldn't. She just rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Neither of them would say anything until Luce came out.

"Oh my God have you seen his _hair?_" she asked amazed.

"Yes," Stephanie said, standing straight in Cam's arms. "I have. He looks like a demented porcupine,"

"Gee thanks Val," he said as he walked outside to join them, followed closely by Daniel, Ever and Damen.

"You're welcome. So come on tell me. _What_ are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighbourhood so I thought I'd enrol here. I hope it's not a problem," he said smiling that cute smile she used to love so much.

"Well it is a problem,"

"Wait." Ever said. "You two know each other?" They ignored her.

"I can't believe your cheek!" Stephanie yelled. "You think you can just turn up here and expect me to be OK with it? What did that useless bag of bones do to make you agree to come here then?"

"You know what he's like. All he had to do was _ask! _Or have you been here for so long you forgot? We haven't had a call from you in _weeks _Val!"

"I never called _you_ though did I? And _don't_ call me Val. That's over now you useless twat!" They were shouting at each other now.

"Anyway I wanted to come here. I wanted to talk to you properly. Skulduggery didn't ask me, I offered,"

"Well it's too late for that now isn't it you piece of shit!"

"I'd be careful what you say to me. You would not like me when I'm angry," he warned.

"And you know what I'm like when I'm angry. Oh drat I left my ring at home. Looks like I have to settle for the simple torture. How about I burn your hair?"

"OK hold it. Time," Cam said putting his hand in a T shape to say stop. They looked at him.

"Stephanie who is this joker?" Luce asked.

"Oh sorry guys. This is my ex-twat-boyfriend Fletcher Renn," and everyone gasped.

* * *

**OK I know you all probably guessed who it was ages ago. And the argument was them just covering up how they really felt for each other. So please review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Authors Note

**PLEASE READ... VERY IMPORTANT IF YOU'RE ENJOYING THIS STORY!**

**OK I haven't updated in a while and some of you have asked me too. Unfortunately, due to me getting a new laptop for my birthday last year (in May, I know it was ages ago but I don't care) I seem to have lost chapter 5 of this story. **

**I had it all written out and ready to upload but when I finally had time to do it the chapter just vanished and I can't find it anywhere... However I have chapter 6 so when I re-write chapter 5 you will get a double upload, which is rare for me unless I'm on a role. **

**I also have loads of stories to upload so I was thinking about trying to upload at least one chapter per story every week (maybe not every story but at least a few).**

**I'm quickly running out of ideas of what to put in this story (and others) so if you have any ideas please review to let me know and I'll mention you in A/N so people know it was you (not me) that came up with certain ideas. If you've read any other stories please give me ideas as well.**

**Thank you**

**Valkyrie4Ever x**


End file.
